Studies were made of the role of calcium ions in the transduction mechanism of turtle cone photoreceptors. It was concluded that EGTA, a calcium chelating agent, may open channels closed by calcium in darkness but differences in the response kinetics induced by light and calcium imply that calcium may not be the actual substance which initiates the light response.